School Uniform
Students at Bullworth Academy are in theory required to wear the School Uniform at all times on school grounds. However, the only person who ever gets dress code rules invoked against him is Jimmy. Uniform The standard uniform for both girls and boys consists of a white dress shirt and dress shoes. The school has official sweaters and sweater vests that can be optionally worn over their dress shirts, in different colors. Girls are usually found wearing skirts (with the exception of Lola) while boys wear khaki pants or dress slacks. Ties are not mandatory although many students choose to wear them. The sweater vests come in different colors: blue, teal, dark teal, and kelly green. In earlier screenshots of the game, most characters wore blue vests, in the final version it varies by clique. Beta versions of many characters were shown to wear maroon sweater vests, but that color does not exist in the final game. Unique uniforms Jimmy and Pete wear blue sweater vests, and Gary wears a teal vest. In addition, Pete wears a pink dress shirt instead of the common white. When Zoe returns to Bullworth she wears a vermilion tartan skirt unlike any worn by the other girls in the school. Non-Clique The Non-Clique students wear the standard school uniform without any variation. Their color is dark teal and their skirts are the same dark teal color as their sweater vests. Bullies The Bullies wear the standard white Bullworth shirts only without any type of sweater vest. All of their sleeves are rolled up to either their forearms or biceps. Nerds All male Nerds wear the standard school uniform except with Astronomy Club sweaters and vests which are colored kelly green instead of the regular teal. The female of the group, Beatrice, wears the standard school white blouse, but sports a longer plaid skirt with the same kelly green color as the Astronomy Club sweaters. Preppies The Preppies wear sweater vests provided by Aquaberry. These vests have a pattern of blue and dark blue diamonds, with a patch in the design of the Bullworth Crest on the pocket. These sweaters are officially part of the uniform (as announced by Miss Danvers over the PA); this is presumably allowed by the school faculty because the Preppies' families are the school's biggest donors. Greasers The Greasers wear blue sweater vests a few shades duller than the one Jimmy wears. They also wear leather or denim jackets over their school uniforms. Lola, the only female Greaser, doesn't follow the dress code at all. She wears a pink belly shirt, leather pants and a leather jacket with leopard skin pattern trim. Jocks The Jocks are allowed to wear sports clothing due to their participation in athletics rather than the school uniform. Most of them can be found wearing either official team sweaters or letterman's jackets. Some of them also wear baseball caps. The cheerleaders are allowed to wear their cheerleading uniforms at all times, although only Mandy wears hers outside of practice. Prefects The Prefects wear blue sweater vests almost the same color that the Greasers wear, along with navy blue suit jackets over their uniforms. Most of them wear tan school slacks, with the exception of Karl, who wears navy blue slacks. Wearing the uniform What is considered 'uniform' to Jimmy is mostly limited to non-sports items he can buy at the school store and a few items from the Aquaberry Outlet. Hats and jewelry are forbidden by the dress code. He will also get yelled at for being out of uniform if he has a tattoo. Category:Items